Love gone wrong
by SoaringMind
Summary: Jeanette falls in love with the new chipmunk, but things aren't always what they seem to be, Jeanette soon finds herself being hunted, She soon has life changing decisions to make, will they be the right ones? R&R please! :)
1. The New Chipmunk In Town

**Hello, um well yeah this is my FIRST short chipmunk story! these are NOT the CGI Chipmunks ,well Anyways! hope you like it and feel free to leave a review! (I DO NOT OWN THEM!)**

_Its was a cold windy night, the moonlight was barely shining through the dark clouds_

"Hey Jeanette" texted Simon

"Uh Hi Simon" replied Jeanette

"Why are you texting me exactly?" wondered Jeanette

"I dont know, just got bored because i finished my homework" texted Simon

"Well im still kind of doing my homework..." texted Jeanette

"Oh, well i guess talk to you at school tomorrow?" texted Simon

"Yep" replied Jeanette ending the conversation

At school, everyone was talking about this new Chipmunk at school named "Elliot"

"Who's Elliot for crying out loud!" said Alvin

"He is the new kid" explained Theodore

"Well he better not steal my popularity!" angerly said Alvin

"Oh Alvin, theres much better things to worry about then popularity" said Simon

"Sure there is" sarcasticly said Alvin

_Simon and Jeanette walked to there math class together, they found out the new kid was in there class_

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this question?" Asked their science teacher

_Elliots hand shot up just as Simon was about to answer_

"Grrrrr..." quietly Simon said to himself

"Its 3.14" said Elliot

"Correct Elliot, Nice job" said

_Elliot got all the answers correct in that class, Simon was furious he usually has to answer all the questions. After class Simon didn't wait for Jeanette he just walked out of the classroom embarressed_

"Simon! Wait!" screamed Jeanette

Jeanette finally caught up to Simon

"Whats wrong?" asked Jeanette

"Him, thats whats wrong" said Simon

"Who? Elliot?" asked Jeanette

"Yes him, I usually answer the questions, he answered every single question!" explained Simon

"Simon calm down, its just a few questions..." said Jeanette

"i guess so.." said Simon

_Jeanette and Simon walked home with Alvin, Theo, Brittany, and Eleanor. They all had little conversations with their Counter-Parts_

whispering to Brittany " We need to make him unpopular, he is taking all the popularity" said Alvin

"I know right! this is one thing we can agree on.." said Brittany"

"So what do you ... uh wanna talk about Eleanor?" shyly said Theodore

"uhh... i dont know" shyly replied Eleanor

_The Chipmunks and The Chipettes went diffrent directions to get to their houses_

later that night:

"Hey Jeanette" texted Simon

"Hey Simon" replied Jeanette

"So Mrs. Davidson told me about a Math bee thats coming up and i was wondering if you were doing it too?" texted Simon

"Of Course! I am so excited for it!" replied Jeanette

"Well maybe we can do the Math bee together!" excitedly texted Simon

"That would be great! Hey, i gotta go to bed but lets catch back up on this tomorrow , ok?" texted Jeanette

"Okay" said Simon

"Oh i forgot to tell you Elliot is gonna be in the Math Bee to!" teaxted Jeanette

"..." said Simon


	2. Chapter 2

**Um Hello! well nothing really much to say but uh Feel free to leave a review! and i hope you enjoy chapter 2 :D**

Morning came, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were just waking up for school

**at The Chipmunks house:**

_Theodore and Simon were already awake_

"Alvin get up, its time to go to school" Simon said while yawning

"Ugh, wake me in 5 mins!" Alvin said half asleep

_Simon rips the covers off Alvin, and throws them on the ground_

"No! get up now!" Simon said angerly

"Ok gosh, someone is in a bad mood!" said Alvin

"Yes i am Alvin" said Simon

At The Chipettes house:

_The Chipettes were all awake_

"I wonder if Simon is mad or something, He didn't seem very happy when i said Elliot was in the Math Bee too, or when i say anything about Elliot" Jeanette said to Eleanor

"It seems like ever since Elliot came we have changed, like Brittany and Alvin they are going crazy over their popularity, and Simon hes acting up all of a sudden" said Eleanor

"Maybe your right Eleanor" said Jeanette

"Uh Brittany, What are you doing"

"Nothing... Nothing at all" Brittany said deviously

_Jeanette takes the paper from Brittany that says "How to make Elliot unpopular" _

"Wow Brittany, you really dont like Elliot do you?" said Jeanette

"I hate him! i highly doubt you like him either!" said Brittany

"Well.. i kind of do like him, He really nice and sweet to me" said Jeanette

Jeanette couldn't stop thinking about him"his green eyes, his black jacket and blue shirt, his luscious hair" Jeanette thought to herself

"Girls time to go to school!" screamed Mrs. Miller

_The Chipmunks and The Chipette meet at school like always_

"Simon, are you ok? you haven't been seeming like yourself lately" said Jeanette

"What? oh.. yeah yeah im fine.." said Simon

_The bell rings for classes to start_

"We better be getting to class" said Jeanette

"Oh.. yeah.." said Simon

_They had a substitute teacher today so it was a study hall day, after class Jeanette went to her locker_

"Hey Jeanette" Said Elliot

Jeanette giggled "Oh hey Elliot"

"So i was wondering wanna maybe hangout after school at the lake?" said Elliot

"Uh... i dont know" said Jeanette

_Simon then walked up to Jeanette while Elliot was talking to her_

"Hey Jeanette, after school wanna do homework together?" said Simon

_Jeanette wanted to hangout with Elliot, but she didn't want to turn Simon down _

"Im sorry Simon but im gonna be hanging out with Elliot after school" said Jeanette

"Oh... ok" Simon said sadly

_Simon sadly walked away, furious at Elliot_

"So im gonna take that as a yes?" Elliot said excited

"Yeah" Jeanette said feeling horrible

_Simon was walking down the hall way when he was stopped by Elliot_

"Haha, sorry buddy but you snooze you loose" said Elliot

"Go away, i dont wanna talk to you" said Simon

"Haha, i know you like her its pretty easy to tell, but she doesnt like you" said Elliot

"How do you know she doesnt like me" said Simon

"Because, she like me haha" said Elliot

"No she doesnt! she would never like someone like you!" Simon said angerly

"Im just saying Simon, you mess with the bull you get the horns thats all i gotta say haha" said Elliot

_Elliot walks away laughing, Simon hurries to class_

After school Jeanette hurries home to get ready while The Chipmunks and Brittany and Eleanor take their time getting home

_Its was sunset and Jeanette was leaving and heading for the lake to meet Elliot there, Simon followed Jeanette just to watch over her_

"Hey Jeanette" Elliot said while sitting on a blanket

"Oh, we're having a picnic?" asked Jeanette

"Sorry kind of went over board on a first hangout, hehe" said Elliot

"No, it ok im perfectly fine with a picnic" Jeanette said while smileing

"Come sit down by me and we can watch the sun set" said Elliot

"Oh, uh ok" Jeanette said shyly

"So who is Simon?" asked Elliot

"Oh he is a HUGE friend of mine like major, He is like a brother to me" said Jeanette

"Oh" said Elliot

_Simon was behind a bush secretly listening to whats going on_

"So um i've been wondering, um do you wanna like go out" Elliot said nervously

"Uh i dont -"

_Jeanette was interrupted by Elliots lips pressing against hers, just at that moment Simon looked over to see whats going on_

"Jeanette! what are you doing!"

_Jeanette pushes Elliot away, Simon is heartbroken_

"Simon it not what it looks like!" said Jeanette

"Just like i told you Simon, you mess with the bull you get the horn!" said Elliot

**Well thats CHAPTER 2! Please leave a review on how you thought of it, Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon!**


	3. Just a Dream

**Hello! i finally got Chapter 3 done, Sorry for the long wait but once i****'****m done with school then i****'****ll be able to update more ^^ Heres Chapter 3, please leave a Review and i hope you like it! (Thanks to Alvinitty2468 for the beginning of this chapter!)**

_Simon woke up terrified. He was sweating so much, he could be mistaken as soaking wet. He sat up and looked over at his brothers, who were sound asleep. Simon__'__s thoughts were scattered, he couldn't think straight. He eventually decided to w__a__nder__s__ downstairs_

"Why'd i dream about Jeanette?" He thought to himself. He sneaked over to the fridge and pulled out a pint of milk

"Simon?" Theodore approached, scaring the crap out of the blue clad chipmunk,"What are you doing up 5:00 in the morning?" Simon thought for a second

"I'm just getting a drink, you?" Simon sat down in the booth that rests in their kitchen

"I... I couldn't sleep." Theodore joined his brother in sitting down

"What are you guys doing up" Alvin showed up downstairs rubbing his eyes.

"I was getting ready to get back to sleep" Theodore pointed out. The youngest chipmunk headed upstairs

_Alvin and Simon were left alone in the silence, Alvin eagerly broke it._

"So bad dream?" Alvin assumed. Simon smirked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah... Well um i'm just gonna head back upstairs to get some more sleep so... yeah..." Alvin sneaked upstairs

"i might as well get more sleep too, i don't want to be tired." Simon thought to himself while heading upstairs to his blue room, full of Math Bee, and Spelling Bee trophies

Simon grabbed his 2007 Math Bee trophy off the shelf, "I'm not gonna let Elliot ruin the Math Bee for me." Simon whispered to himself while replacing the trophy back up on the shelf. Yawning "Well hopefully tomorrow is a wonderful day" Simon thought while drifting off into his sleep

_Two hours went by until Simon's alarm clock went off, making him jump right out of bed. Theodore was already helping Dave cook breakfast while Alvin was being Alvin_

Yawning "Well gotta wake Alvin up.." Simon thought to himself while commencing for Alvin's room.

_At the Chipettes house, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor were already dressed and ready for school_

"So Jeanette, how has Simon been doing since you last spoke to each other?" Brittany eagerly breaking the silence."Oh, uh i don't know for sure we haven't talked for awhile" Jeanette shyly replied

"Everything alright Jeanette? You seen depressed" Eleanor wondered

"Yeah, its just ... i don't know, just something doesn't feel right" Jeanette frowned

_Jeanette's ringtone that goes off when she gets a text. She grabs her phone to see who its from, it was from Simon_

"Simon texted me!" Jeanette face lit up like a lightbulb she was so happy "What did he text!" Brittany and Eleanor yelled at the same time

Jeanette read it out loud "Hey, um sorry i haven't texted you for awhile been busy, wanna possibly hangout after school? Maybe you can bring Brittany and Eleanor with you and i can bring Alvin and Theodore" Jeanette finished reading the text "Well im up for it" Eleanor excitedly said "Well... even though i want to strangle Alvin sometimes... i'll go if you are going" Brittany replied

Jeanette texted Simon "Hehe Sure, Brittany and Eleanor said they would go so if you could get your brothers to go that would be great :)" Jeanette texted with a huge smile on her face

_Back at the Chipmunks Simon was astonished to actually hear Alvin was up_

_"_Since Alvin is up it could be a perfect time to ask him about hanging out with Jeanette and i after school" Simon thought to himself

"Uh, Alvin?" Simon whispered while opening the door, Alvin was in his red boxers grabbing clothes out of his large dresser. "What do you want!" He screamed

"Why are you so angry today..?" Simon asked still not able to think straight "I wasn't able to sleep at all! I'm so tired and i'm not in the mood for chit-chat" He explained

"Well, Do you wanna come hang out with Jeanette and i after school? Brittany and Eleanor are coming" Simon asked cautiously

"Give me some time to think, then i guess i'll get back to you on that question" Alvin yawned "Ok, and breakfast will be ready soon" Simon informed

_Simon leaves alvin's room and decides to wander downstairs to the amazing breakfast smell spreading across the house, Theodore was still setting up the table while Dave was finishing __breakfast_

"Plates, glasses, and napkins. Just need the silver wear" Theodore whispered to himself while getting the silver wear "Wow Theodore you have done a great job setting up the table!" Simon astonishly said

"Thank you Simon" Theodore replied with a huge smile on his face "ALVIN! COME GET YOUR BREAKFAST!" Dave screamed at the top of his lungs

"Alright! Alright!" Alvin yelled while putting his shirt on and running down the stairs

"Alvin.." Simon whispered "What?" Alvin replied while not noticing anything wrong "Your shirt is on backwards" Simon laughed

"So Simon, i was thinking about the question you asked me and i guess i could, maybe it could be fun" Alvin replied a bit excited

"That's great Alvin, i'm glad you're not in a bad mood anymore" Simon laughed

"Eat up boys, you dont have a lot of time, school start in 15 minutes" Dave quickly said while cleaning up the kitchen

"I don't feel like eating breakfast" Alvin whined "Alvin you need to eat breakfast, its important to" Simon explained

_Simon, and Theodore ate their food while __A__lvin just sat there playing with the food just waiting for them to go to school_

"Alright boys off to school" Dave said

"Bye Dave!" yelled the 3 chipmunks while they were leaving for school

_The chipmunks were leaving just as the Chipettes were walking out the door and saying goodbye to Mrs. Miller. The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked in a little group to school_

"It must have rained last night" Simon assumed

"Yeah" Jeanette agreed

As they were walking Alvin spotted a huge mud puddle around where Brittany was walking, Brittany was putting on blush and had no clue about the puddle

"Hey Brittany look!" Alvin screamed while jumping at Brittany for a tackle, Alvin tackle Brittany "AH!" Brittany and Alvin splashed into the mud puddle "EW!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs "Alvin Seville! get off me!" Brittany yelled Alvin just sat there and laughed "What the hell was that for! i did nothing my gosh.. you douche! how am i supposed to get clean before school starts!" Brittany tried to get up but slipped due to the mud

"Come on we're gonna be late for school" Simon got nervous

"Well it kind of hard when i'm in a mud puddle" said Brittany "Haha!" Alvin was laughing hard, Simon, Theo, Jeanette, and Ele pulled Alvin and Brittany out of the mud

Jeanette and Ele helped get the mud off of Brittany while Simon and Theo helped get the mud off of Alvin, luckly they were able to get most of it off

"We got as much as we can get Brittany" Jeanette still trying to clean as much as possible

"When we get to school we can call Mrs. Miller to bring you some new clothes" Eleanor thought of

"We have five minutes to get to school! let's go" Simon anxiously spoke

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Alvin screamed while laughing

_The Chipmunks and Chipettes started sprinting, Alvin shoved Brittany back down into the puddle and ran_

"ALVIN SEVILLE!" Brittany cried out

"Love you too haha" Alvin thought to himself while sprinting

**Theres Chapter 3! So i guess heres a question, Have you ever been shoved into a mud puddle by someone who has feelings for you? Well Anyways, Sorry for the long update, i get out of school in a week and a half so i can update more. Leave a Review and your prediction of what may happen in chapter 4**


	4. Locked out

**Hello there, this is the fourth chapter of "Love gone Wrong"... wait you already know that... well this is awkward. ANYHOO! Please leave a review and possibly Favorite this story Well anyways let me just get to the point, Here is Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**Warning: Not a lot of Theonor**

_The Chipmunks and Chipettes except for Brittany who was a little ways behind them made it to the door of the school, they were out of breath barely able to speak, it was quiet outside, which that was very unusual for it to be. The Chipmunks, Jeanette, and Eleanor hustle to the door of their school._

"Ahh, we... have finally arrived at the... school... thank goodness." Simon was relieved but out of breath "Well are we just gonna stand here or wait for the door to magically open for us." Alvin anxiously said "Oh Yeah, we better be getting to our classes." Simon went to the door to open it.

*BANG* the door was locked "Wahhh! But but we ... why is ... Why is the door locked!" Simon went into a panic "Uh, Simon" Alvin was looking at his watch "We are 20 minutes late, our classes have already started that's why the doors are locked." Alvin answered. Simon started to hyper -ventilate he has never missed a day of school nor been late to class

"My award, my perfect attendance gone, GONE!" Simon was pacing back and forth "Simon." Alvin tried to get his attention "What am i gonna do, oh no, why me! why am i the one getting punished Alvin was the one that made us late!" Simon mumbled to himself while pacing "Simon.." Alvin continued to try and get Simon's attention. "Why, why why!" Simon continued Alvin went up to Simon grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a big smack across the face "S-I-M-O-N!" Alvin blabbed "What! .. OUCH! why did you slap me, that hurts you know!" Simon was infuriated "You were going crazy, you wouldn't shut your face, and i always wanted to do that to someone." Alvin made up a excuse. "May i suggest a solution out of this problem" Jeanette politely got their attention "Of course Jeanette, what exactly is your solution?" Simon couldn't help but to stare at Jeanette's green gorgeous eyes. "So what do you guys think?" Jeanette finished "Wait, what was that? i couldn't help but to stare into your beautiful gorgeous green sparkling eyes" Simon held back from saying. "That's a wonderful plan Jeanette!" Eleanor impressed "Hey guys and gals!" Brittany approached in her muddy, baggy clothes

"Uh, Brittany ..yay..." Alvin stared at her waiting for her to do some kind of motion at him "Wow Alvin, stop being a pussy im not mad at all" Brittany said with sarcasm but made it sound real."Wow Britt you are being mature about this aren't you?" Alvin came up to Brittany still suspicious "of Course Alvin" Brittany motionless until "Alvin look at that "What! - Ouch!" Alvin screamed in pain due to his face getting slammed into the pavement. Brittany stepped on his foot and punched the back of his head causing him to fall face-first. "Thats what you get for shoveing me back into the puddle bitch!" Brittany laughed deviously "Ok, i guess i kind of deserved that..." Alvin confessed sadly

"Back to my plan please." Jeanette asked "Of course." The red clad chipmunk and Brittany said. "Ok, so maybe we can climb through that window? it is our only chance to get in, and its wide open its justs a tad bit high." Jeanette suggested. "thats a magnificent idea Jeanette! You are so smart like always" Simon flattered Jeanette.

Jeanette giggled " Hehe thanks Simon, but your smarter and we know it" Jeanette tried to flirt "So how are we gonna get up there" Theodore wondered "Here ill get on my knees and you step on my back and get up there, so who is first?" Jeanette asked "Me!" Brittany volunteered "No me!" Alvin shoved Brittany out of the way "Ladies first!" Brittany shoved Alvin back "But your not a lady!" Alvin teased.

Brittany stepped on Jeanettes back and climbed up to window "Im up!" Brittayn signaled "Am i next? Eleanor assumed Eleanor wasnt tall enough to reach window "Here you go Eleanor" Theodore pushed Eleanor up higher enableing her to reach the window "Thank you Theodore" Eleanor thanked "Im up" Eleanor signaled "Now its my turn" Alvin commenced "Here Jeanette go ahead ill help them up" Simon took Jeanette's spot. Jeanette climbed up to the window "Finally my turn!" Alvin sighed in relief alvin climbed and Theodore climbed in after.

"Simon take my hand" Jeanette reached down and locked hands with Simon "Help me out guys" Jeanette requested. They were able to pull Simon up without much trouble, they over did the pull cause Simon to tumble on Jeanette.

Jeanette just layed there staring into Simon's Hazel eyes, they both locked eyes and couldn't stop looking into each others eyes until Alvin rudely shoved Simon off Jeanette "You ok Simon?" Jeanette asked "Oh, Yeah of course. Are you?" Simon replied "Yep, at least we made it in" Jeanette giggled "let's get going!" Alvin interrupted their moment

_They made sure no one was in hallway, and quickly opened their lockers and hustled to their classes, Simon and Jeanette went to their Math class, Alvin and Brittany went to their P.E class, and Theodore and Eleanor went to their cooking class._

"So sorry about tumbling on you" Simon apologized

"Don't worry about it Simon" Jeanette giggled

Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Hehe, and you are smarter than me" Simon tried to start a conversation

"No i am not silly" Jeanette smiled

_Simon and Jeanette were stopped by Mrs. Davidson, there math teacher, Simon and Jeanette were her favorite students_

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Davidson was curious

"We were late to school and we got locked out" Simon explained

"Very well, get into the class room, i won't report this to the principal don't tell anyone though don't need to get into trouble" Mrs. Davidson followed Simon and Jeanette into her classroom.

"Thank you greatly Mrs. Davidson" The blue clad chipmunk and Jeanette thanked

"Just don't let it happen again please, and are you two gonna be doing the Math bee this week?" Mrs Davidson asked "Of course!" Simon cheered "Why wouldn't we Mrs. Davidson? Simon we need to get studying!" Jeanette insisted "Don't leave me out!" Elliot joined the conversation "Oh, yeah.. Elliot" Simon cheered with sarcasm "So how does tomorrow sound for you guys?" Jeanette arranged "That would be awesome." Elliot replied "Yeppers" Simon smiled while thinking about that moment when they both locked eye with each other

**Thats Chapter 4! So question time! Which one is your favorite: Simonette, Alvinitty, or Theonor? hmmm, leave a review of your thoughts about this chapter and prediction for next chapter! :)**


	5. The Beginning of Love

**Greetings my fellow viewers! So, i have decided to have a question at the end of every chapter, So here is Chapter 5. (Leave a review) :D**

Simon was in a glare, he could only sit there and think about "The Moment" the moment Jeanette locked eyes with the blue clad chipmunk and before Simon knew it the bell rang for classes to be over/ school was over, Simon's first instinct was to go to Jeanette's locker

"Hey Jeanette! Are you still up for tonight?" Simon approached "Why wouldn't I be, and are your brothers coming?" Jeanette asked "Let me go make sure be right back" Simon said while in search of his brothers

Simon went to go find his brothers while Jeanette finished getting her stuff, Jeanette was startled by the approach of Elliot

"So Jeanette, I overheard you guys/gals are gonna hang out" Elliot flirted, he needed some kind of excuse to talk to the purple clad chipette "Uh yeah, what about it?" Jeanette questioned "Well, I was wondering if i could join you guys/gals" Elliot asked "Well um, er... you'll have to talk to Simon because it was just supposed to be Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Brittany, Eleanor, and I" Jeanette explained

Simon appeared perfect timing with his two brother, Simon was surprised to see Elliot there

"AGAIN! Why does he always try to flirt with her when i leave!" Simon stared at Elliot motionless "We should get going" Simon insisted

"Elliot was wanting to join us, is that ok with you?" Jeanette asked

"No! i repeat No! he can't come with us Jeanette it is supposed to be The chipmunk and The chipettes day, do you see the name Elliot in that? No you don't!" Simon thought to himself with anger "Uh, sure we must get going if we're gonna hangout" Simon rushed "We are we going? The park? The lake?" Jeanette listed

"Lake!" Theodore yelled with a big smile

"All in favor of Lake?" Simon called a vote

"Aye" said Alvin, Jeanette, and Elliot at the same time

Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Elliot wandered outside to see Brittany and Eleanor waiting for their appearance

"Took you long enough and why is he coming with!" Brittany complained "Shut your face Brittany" Alvin told Brittany while walking passed "Excuse me!" Brittany was in a bad mood due to the delay "I said-!" "He said let's go" Simon interrupted Alvin "Where are we going?" Eleanor questioned "To the lake!" Theodore cheered with the smile he always has on his face "Awesome!" Eleanor cheered in response

The Chipmunk, Chipettes, and Elliot found themselves at the Lake, the sunshine was glimmering off the clear beautiful lake

Simon looked over to see Jeanette's eyes reflecting the lake, He drooled just a bit.

"Cannon Ball!" Alvin screamed in joy while jumping into the lake

*Splash!* Alvin came up to the top of water to see everyone soaking wet

"Mother fucker!" Brittany screamed while twisting her clothes getting the water out of them, well in fact all of them had too Alvin just laughed and pointed and was silenced by a rock in the head "Payback is a bitch!" Brittany stated

The chipettes put on their bikinis and were suntanning while The Chipmunks and Elliot put on swimming trunks and went swimming, they decided to have swimming races

"Who is first to race?" Simon asked "I have a plan, Theodore v.s Me and You v.s Elliot" Alvin suggested "Thats sounds great" Elliot praised that set-up "Uh, i guess that could work, Alvin, Theodore take your marks, get set... GO!" Simon started

Alvin was as quick as a bullet and Theodore came in a close second, well there is only two places

"Simon, now its you and Elliot" Alvin said "Ok, come on Elliot" Simon said

Simon's only hopes are that Jeanette would look over here, and he would win "You two ready?" Alvin checked "Ready!" The Blue Clad Chipmunk and Elliot yelled "GO!" Alvin screamed, Jeanette looked and spotted Simon actually in the lead, Jeanette stared at Simon as the sunshine reflected off his brown fur as he swam to the finish, which was dead ahead of him, everytime she looks at Simon all she can do and hum a love song, something pulled her attention to Elliot "There is something about Elliot, just something its like love at first time, but yet its the same for Simon, They both just have something special about them, but i can't love both, ugh!" Jeanette talked to herself while in love, she finally came back to reality, she looked over to see the race is over

"Wow, that was a intense race i'm surprised you won that … Elliot" Alvin was shocked, Simon had the lead until something came up and caused Simon to fall behind "Haha, that was nothing" Elliot bragged while pushing his luscious hair, Jeanette about drooled just looking at Elliot, Simon was sitting on the edge of lake neither mad nor sad, it was just a race.

"It's getting late we should be getting home" Jeanette suggested

"Yeah, agreed" Simon agreed

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Elliot left the lake and started for home, Elliot had to go a different way

"Yes, finally he leaves!" Simon thought to himself in relief while taking a look behind, Jeanette was walking with him

"Well, see ya some other ti-" Elliot gave Jeanette a slight kiss

"You're the sunshine to my world, everytime i see you i can't help but smile" Elliot whispered while walking the other way, Jeanette couldn't help but blush and no one seen the kiss

**Ok so thats Chapter 5. So question time: Who do you think Jeanette should fall in love with? Simon or Elliot? Anyways don't forget to leave a review! i will update as soon as possible (Sorry about short chapter)**


	6. Simon can't find out!

**Hello! I'm super super sorry it took me so long to update :(.I've been so busy this summer never had alot of time to update so i'm just gonna shut up now and continue my story! Enjoy!**

_Joyfully skipping and whistling Jeanette caught up to the group, Jeanette had Butterflies in her stomach, Everyone was suspicious of this random behavior_

"Jeanette what like happened back there? did he kiss you!" Whispered Brittany

"No...maybe...yes, but you can't tell Simon!" whispered Jeanette

"He gonna find out sometime Jeanette" informed Eleanor

"When that time comes i'll tell him, he already hates Elliot enough, so just don't tell him ple-" Jeanette was interupted by Alvin

"Come on slow pokes! geesh girls these day.." Hollered Alvin

"Ugh coming" The Chipette quickly caught up to the Chipmunks, and finally ending up at their houses

**At The Chipette's house:**

"So how was it!" Expressed Brittany

"How was what?" Wondered Jeanette

"Your fucking kiss, what else would it be!" Yelled Brittany nearly waking up Miss Miller

"Okay i guess, it was just really unexpected, like i said just keep this between us Simon can't find out" explained Jeanette

"Okay" agreed Eleanor and Brittany

"Now that that's solved lets go to bed" the 3 of them made it up to there fabulous bedrooms

**At the Chipmunk's house:**

"Anyone else a little suspicious of Jeanette tonight?" questioned Simon

"I guess she was a little awkward tonight" admitted Alvin

"I wonder what happened" Theodore jumped in

"Me too, but if something imporatant happened i would assume she would tell us, now im going to bed" Simon slowly made it up the stairs and passed out on his bed

"Ugh, hate to say it but we better get to bed, gosh school these days getting all up in our buisness... fuck!" Sighed Alvin

"i kind of like school, especially lunch time!" smiled Theodore

_Theodore and Alvin scurried up the stairs and went to their seperate rooms and fell asleep as well_

_*Ring* *Ring* The 3 chipmunks were awaken by the alarm clock indicating its 6:30_

"Ugh" sighed the 3 chipmunks, they were slow to get up, Simon quickly made it into the Bathroom before the others

*Knock* *knock* "Simon hurry up, you been in there forever!" yelled Alvin

"Alvin its been 10 mins!" implied Simon

"You getting all dressed up for Jeanette haha" Alvin teased

*Klink* Simon opened the bathroom door and went downstairs to grab his backpack, while Alvin rushed into the bathroom, and Theodore was scarfing down breakfast

**Back at the Chipette's house**

Jeanette was all ready and reading a book downstairs while Brittany and Eleanor were in a rush to get ready for school

while reading the book Jeanette feels irritated by, easiness of the book, and how her sisters are taking forever

"Brittany, Eleanor... hurry up or you'll be late.." Miss Miller demanded

"Well maybe if Jeanette didn't take so long to do her hair!" Brittany accussed

"Excuse me Miss my fucking hair needs to take me 45 mins to do"

"Rawr, someone is being bitchy" Brittany and Eleanor apearred at the staircase and made it down stairs

"Ok girls settle down and start heading for school" Miss Miller opened the door and made her way back up stairs to rest

_The Chipmunks, and The Chipettes met up at the corner, Alvin went into a glare when he saw Brittany with her pink jacket and her blue top, Brittany quickly fligged her bag on her shoulder_

"Wow Brittany you look beautiful today" commented Alvin

"Wow for once i shall say thank you for that" Brittany had an erge to smile, but kept her ground

"But the mud made looked better on you" Alvin teased

"Well fuck you to then" replied Brittany

The rest of the group started walking ahead leaving behind Simon and Jeanette

"Hey," Simon began. Jeanette nodded, indicating she was listening.

"Hi." the purple-clad chipette responded, looking like she was holding back a few giggles. Her morning didn't start out so great, but since she was heading to school and away from a procrastinating Brittany she could let her mind roam across that kiss

"So did you have fun yesterday?" said Simon

"Heck yeah! how about you?" said Jeanette

"Well of course, mainly because i got to hang out with you" Simon nervously scratched the back of his head, Jeanette couldn't help but let out a little giggle."So, we should probably catch up with the group" insisted Simon. Jeanette nodded

_Simon and Jeanette managed to catch up with the others, Jeanette's thoughts were going crazy_

"What do i do! I can't keep this from him forever, i don't want him to hate Elliot more than he needs to, Should i tell him? No, no i can't, no i need to tell him"Jeanette quickly looked at Simon, and looked back at the ground

_Simon's thoughts were just as crazy as Jeanette's_

"Does she hate me? is she in love with Elliot? What happened that night that made her to upbeat and buoyant" Simon thought

_Jeanette quickly looked at Simon_

"Simon i need to tell you something!" screamed Jeanette

**So that's it for this chapter! again i repeat, ****I'm very sorry it took me SO long to update,** **Anyway leave a review on what you thought about it, and don't forget to answer the poll! until the next chapter, bye! :)**


	7. It's Time

_**Hola my amazing viewers! i love what you guys thought of Chapter 6. knowing what you guys think really motivates me to do another chapter! don't forget to vote on the poll! so i hope you guys/gals like this addition to "Love gone wrong"!**_

(FYI, don't forget to leave a review no matter what you thought, every review will help with next chapter!) :3

_Jeanette was frozen in her tracks _"Why, why! gotta make up some kind of excuse"

"I have never lied to him before and i don't wanna have to start now!" Jeanettes thoughts were in a frenzy

"Yes, Jeanette?" Simon couldn't help but think the worst

"Oh, it's nothing" Jeanette turned away "Damn, his eyes are so dreamy, i could stare into 'them forever" Jeanette drooled a bit

"Jeanette are you ok?" Simon raised a piece of his shirt to wipe the drool, Jeanette slowly looked up at Simon, eye to eye they stood there gazing into each others eyes, Simon slowly leaned forward, followed by Jeanette, their lips were only a few centimeters away

"Simon! hurry up!" interrupted Alvin

"Jeanette, you too!" followed Brittany

"Oh, coming!" said Simon and Jeanette at the same time

"Jynx, you owe me a soda!" Jeanette tried to play it all cool, letting out a few giggles

"Uh, sure" the blue-clad chipmunk scratched the back of his neck, Simon thoughts were just as scrambled as Jeanette "Alvin why do you ruin everything! If only we could have had three more seconds, just three!" Furiously thought Simon

Jeanette was lost in her love thoughts, confused because of her emotions, pulling her two different ways, Jeanette soonly fell into a daydream

Jeanette and Simon locked lips, Jeanette could hear angels sing, they slowly unlocked lips

"I love you so much Jeanette, i will until my dying breath" Confronted Simon

"Oh Simon" giggled Jeanette

Jeanette and Simon locked lips again

"Jeanette" Simon waved his hand in front of the purple clad chipettes face

"Oh, Simon.." Jeanette was still in her little daydream at the time

"Um, Jeanette" Simon said a little bit louder

"Oh sorry, i kind of spaced off" laughed Jeanette

"I can tell, now shall we get going?" teased Simon, The two of them caught up to the group, leading them to the school door

Seeing the doors made them all sigh in sadness *Ring* *Ring* the minute bell rang

"Guys we only have one minute to get to class!" Simon was stressing out

_They all walked into the school, and were split up due to classes, The Chipettes went one way while the Chipmunks went the other_

"You really hit it off with Jeanette back there Simon, it's pretty easy to tell Jeanette really likes you" confessed Alvin

Simon's ears perked up "You really think so?" Simon couldn't tell if Alvin was doing his usual sarcasm or if he was being serious

"Well, yeah don't you agree Theo?" Alvin turned to Theodore to get his opinion

"Hmhm, kind of hard not assume so" Theodore added before having to enter his class, when Simon went to go turn to Alvin he was gone, Alvin went to his class

"Well i might as well go to class too" Simon rushed into his class and sat down, "Ugh, this is gonna be a long day" sighed Simon

_**Jeanette's class:**_

"Class open your books to page 356" Announced Mrs. Becker

_Jeanette opened her book to page 356, doing so she suddenly spaced of into a flashback_

*Flashback*

"Well, see ya some other ti-" Elliot gave Jeanette a slight kiss

"You're the sunshine to my world, everytime i see you i can't help but smile" Elliot whispered while walking the other way, Jeanette couldn't help but blush and no one seen the kiss

*Flashback end*

_Jeanette felt butterflies gather in her stomach, but soonly turned into frustration, deciding between Simon and Elliot, Jeanette soon realized who she liked, and was ready to give the answer to Simon and Elliot_

"This is gonna be a awful day" Jeanette laied her head down on her book, waiting for this day to be over

_Classes went on and on, before Jeanette knew it, it was lunch time. Simon rushed to Jeanette's locker, Elliot was there, Simon could tell something was going on_

"Jeanette, you ready for lunch! Oh hi Elliot" smirked Simon

"Hey, Simon how's it going?" questioned Elliot

"Fine, i guess" carelessly said Simon

"So, you two i've got you both here because i know you both like me" explained Jeanette, Elliot and Simon got tense

"I've made my decision, and the lucky one is.."

**Muwahahaha! cliff hanger, i know how you guys love those! So that is it for Chapter 7, it's a little short chapter i know, but i'm uploading more often! anyways i shall wait for my fellow viewers to vote who Jeanette should pick, so don't forget to vote! and don't forget to leave a review! BYE! :D **


	8. Missing

_**Well it's official, i'm obsessed with continuing this story, but sadly i don't know if i will always be posting so soon, give me a week or two if i haven't updated like i have been. anyways so the viewers have voted so here it is... CHAPTER 8. Missing**_

"I choose, Elliot.." chose Jeanette, Simon couldn't help but to go blank, no expression on his face, no movement, trying to accept Jeanettes choice

"Shall i walk my lovely lady to lunch" Elliot wrapped his arm around Jeanette and began walking to lunch, Simon turned around and began walking around the other way, Jeanette looked behind her

"I had to Simon" whispered Jeanette

_Simon made his way to the lunch, on the break of shedding tears, all that roamed in his mind was Jeanette_

"I deserve her, not Elliot!" Simon shredded a tear but quickly wiped it away "Forget Jeanette, forget Elliot!" Simon pulled himself together and made it to the lunchroom, he was greeted by extreme loudness, trying to find his brothers Simon spotted Jeanette sitting with Elliot and his friends, Simon ignored it and sat with Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor. He was greeted by all of them, with Jeanette gone it didn't feel right

"So did you guys hear about Jeanette" asked Simon

"Yeah, sorry about that Simon" apologized Alvin

"No, i don't need your little apologies it was her stupid ass choice!" snapped Simon, They all became silent and motionless

"Simon calm down please" cried Theo

"Sorry Theodore" apologized Simon, the bell rang for school to be over (They had a early out)

_Simon was the first out of the lunchroom, Jeanette caught a glimpse of Simon leaving_

"I'll be right back Elliot" said Jeanette

"Ok, meet me at my locker sweety, and i can walk you home" smiled Elliot

"Uh yeah, sure" Jeanette left and headed for Simon's locker, in hope he was still there, Jeanette turned the hallway corner to see Simon packing his backpack with book

"Simon!" Jeanette waved and ran to him

"Fuck, gotta pack faster!" Simon was throwing books into his backpack

"Simon!" Jeanette was getting even closer

Simon finished packing his bag and was quick to get up, but when he went to see how close Jeanette was, she was in front of him

"What Jeanette, come to break my heart again?" complained Simon

"No, Simon i need to tell you something, i..i.. li-"Jeanette was disrupted by Simon

"Save it for your boyfriend Jeanette, hope you're happy with your choice, and i wish you the best for you two" ended Simon, Simon threw his bag over his shoulder and exited the school, Simon didn't wait for the group.

"What the heck did she want, i mean come on she just played me and she expects me to forgive her just like that, what else could she expect?" weeped Simon, Simon continued his walk home

"So babe, how was your day" Elliot grasped Jeanette's hands

"Good i guess, just... just Simon.." sighed Jeanette

"What did he do to you! i will crush him if he hurt you in anyway!" threatened Elliot

"No, he didn't hurt me... it's just he is heartbroken and he is not happy with me" confessed Jeanette

"Just stick me babe and everything with be ok, don't make me have to do it again, cause i get what i want" whispered Elliot

_~~Flashback~~_

"I choose..." Jeanette looked down to see a gun pointing at her "I choose.. Elliot"

_~~Flashback end~~~_

"Yeah of course, i would never, i love you too much" Jeanette kissed Elliot on the lips to show her "love"

"Good, and here we're your house! See ya babe" winked Elliot

_Jeanette opened the door and sighed in relieve, Jeanette was then scared by her sisters standing with her hands on their hips_

"Why Jeanette, Simon really likes you, why Elliot!?" confronted Brittany

"but i have a rea-"

"He really care for you and cherishes you or shall i say cherished" sassed Eleanor, interrupting Jeanette

"just listen seriously i have a reas-" *Bzzzz* *Bzzzz* a phone Brittany's phone vibrated "Ugh, what now!" cried Jeanette

"What does it say Brittany" Eleanor tried to peeked over to try and see

"It's from Alvin, he is asking if we have seen Simon, he hasn't came home yet" read Brittany

_Brittany and Eleanor both looked at Jeanette_

"What! i didn't do it, Simon is my friend!" defended Jeanette "I seen him leave the school, he was heading for his house!" explained Jeanette

"Well it seems he never made it there" smirked Brittany

"Maybe we should go help them look for Simon, its the least we could do" planned Eleanor

_Miss Miller was asleep so the girls slipped on their coats and closed the door behind them, and appeared at the Chipmunk's door. *Knock* *knock* Alvin, Theo, and Dave appeared at the door as if they were about to leave_

"Can i help you girls?" asked Dave

"We're wanting to help you guys look for Simon, it's the least we could do" The Chipettes responded

"That's very generous of you girls, we could use the help" implied Dave

_The Alvin, Theo, and Dave shut the door behind them and began their search for Simon with the Chipettes_

"Simon please be ok... you can't leave me" cried Jeanette


	9. The Fall

_**What's up my peeps! … No? Ok then … I can't believe this is my 4th chapter I've posted in a week! I guess this makes up for not posting over the summer… so I hope you like Chapter 8. Now it's time to see what happened to Simon in Chapter 9. Wake up!**_

The Chipettes, decided to split up with the chipmunks to have a better chance of finding Simon

Storm clouds were coming in from the south, the temperature dropped drastically within the first half hour of the search, and the fall breeze didn't help at all, the Chipettes were rubbing their arms hoping to stay a little warm

"God, it's really cold out here, I don't know how long I can last out here" complained Eleanor

"Well I'm going to find Simon if it's the last thing I do, this is my fault" pledged Jeanette

"Usually I would be too lazy to even help, but Simon is a good person and I'm with you Jeanette, we can do it" encouraged Brittany

"Simon, I deeply love you, why can't you understand that" Jeanette looked up into the star covered sky and prayed in hope of Simon's appearance, Jeanette flinched, a raindrop fell into her eye

"What's wrong Jeanet- ouch!" Eleanor stumbled over a curb, Eleanor got up and was ready to go home "Jeanette I really want to go home, it's about to rain and I'm really tired" wept Eleanor

Jeanette nodded her head in disappointment "Yeah, maybe it's time to go home for the night."

At that moment Brittany received a text from Alvin saying they're heading home for the night

The Chipettes turned around and started to head home, still with hope he is perfectly fine and is close by

_**At a abandoned house:**_

"Please Elliot let me go!" pleaded Simon, who was tied up to the balcony

"Shut up you little bitch" demanded Elliot

"Why are you doing this Elliot!" Screamed Simon

"Because, Jeanette wants you not me and with you out of the way she can be mine" Deviously planned Elliot

"Please just let me go and I won't tell anyone" begged Simon, Elliot came over and opened his knife and slit the rope

"Thank you" Simon slowly got up to walk away, but was then shoved back by Elliot

"No, you will pay for this, good-bye Simon" Elliot back Simon up against the edge of his balcony and threw Simon of the balcony

"Ah!" Simon slammed against the ally ground and cracked his head open, causing rapid bleeding

Elliot was then shocked of what he just did, he ran out of the house, leaving no evidence of him being there

_**At the Chipettes house:**_

The Chipette were getting ready to leave for school

"I really hope I see Simon come out of that house" hoped Jeanette

"If he doesn't I promise we'll find him, sorry to bring your hope down but you really need to be prepared if he doesn't" addressed Brittany

"I know sadly" Jeanette open the door and exited with her sisters following, The chipmunk's house came out, Alvin was the first one out and Theodore followed

"Come on Simon, please Simon" Jeanette crossed her fingers, Theodore shut the door behind him, no other chipmunk came out, Jeanette broke down in tear, and quickly was comforted by her sisters

"Simon wherever you are Jeanette needs you please come home!" prayed Brittany

Making their way to school Elliot joined them

"Hey babe, want to go to the lake afterwards" smiled Elliot

"No, I'm not in the mood Elliot leave me alone!"

"Don't make me" Elliot leaned over and whispered into Jeanette's ear

"I mean, of course baby! I love hanging out with you at the park" Jeanette tried to turn her frown into a smile but couldn't

"It's like he hypnotized her" Faintly whispered Eleanor and Brittany to each other, suspicion grew upon Brittany and Eleanor

The whole walk there was very silent, Elliot made his stupid moves then and there and Jeanette had to deal with it, Jeanette was looking for Simon on her way there

Jeanette turned her head and seen the school

"We're here darling" flirted Elliot, Jeanette rolled her eyes and walked to her class, today was another early out and there was assembly that would take most of the school time and lead to spring break

Bored out of her mind while terribly worried about Simon, Jeanette made it to the end of the assembly

"Students you may now leave! Have a great spring break!" announced Principal Lawrence

Jeanette was the first one out of the door avoid the chaotic horde of other students, she met up with her sisters outside the school

"Hurry Brittany, and Eleanor I want to avoid Elliot" Jeanette paced back and forth

A few minutes later Brittany and Eleanor came out of the school doors

"Finally! You two take forever!" freaked Jeanette

"Sorry, I had to fix my makeup, and Eleanor's flip flop broke" Brittany was holding Eleanor's flip-flop struggling to fix it

"Let's just go I want to avoid Elliot he is getting on my—" "Hey babe!" Elliot hollered interrupting Jeanette

"FUCK!" Jeanette screamed in her head

"Baby, Britt, Ele, and I need to get going" Jeanette calmly informed Elliot

"I'll join you guys! I love walking with my little love bug" cheered Elliot

"Okay" Jeanette gave Elliot a sweet face but was furious on the inside

Walking home the Chipmunks came across a HUGE spider, Elliot picked it up and chased Jeanette with it into a alley, Elliot didn't realize something,

"Ah! Get that thing away from me!" Jeanette tripped over a rock, she slowly pushed herself up, slowly looked to her side she saw something in the distance, Jeanette focused her glasses and was able to make out the figure

"SIMON! BRITTANY, ELEANOR CALL FOR HELP!" Brittany and Eleanor came running, but Elliot vanished. Jeanette cradled Simon in her arms crying for help "Simon wake up please!"

_**Woo hoo! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as i did making it! So leave a review of how you thought, and on my profile i will update it to tell when i should have the next chapter up by so don't forget to be checking for the date! **_

_**Question: What do you predict will happen to Simon in the next Chapter?**_

_**That's all for now! Bye!**_


	10. The Call

_**Woo hoo! i have finally reached the 2 digit chapters! I just want to say, Thank you to all of you who helped making this story fun to do! Telling from your review you want to know what happens to Simon? Well here it is Chapter 10! **_

Brittany and Eleanor gathered around Jeanette to do what they can in the meantime

"Simon, who would do this disastrous crime to you!" Bawled Jeanette through the sound of sirens in the distance, the screeching on a car tire caught the Chipettes attention

"Where is he!" approached Alvin, Jeanette looked up at Alvin with her tear covered face, Alvin looked down to see his brother unconscious, and rapidly bleeding, Alvin feel to his knees in despair.

Dave and Theodor approached the others speechless, The ambulance arrived, the medics gathered around Simon

"He has a pulse, but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible or he may not live!" announced one of the medic, The medics quickly put Simon into the ambulance

"I'll go with" Jeanette hoped in the Ambulance, the medics closed the back doors and got into the front seats and drove off

"Come on everyone, i'll drive" motioned Dave

_**In the Ambulance:**_

Jeanette held Simon's hand "Simon, i will make whoever did this to you pay greatly" Jeanette gently kissed Simon on the cheek

The ambulance suddenly came to a stop,the back doors opened and the two medics rushed Simon to a room, Jeanette followed as far as she could

"Sorry miss, but you can't go any farther" said the doctor

"I want to know if he is ok! please!" cried Jeanette

"I'm sorry, we will let you know, just settle down miss" informed the doctor

"Settle down!? The person i love is on the edge of death and you're telling me to calm down!?" Jeanette was pulled aside by Dave

"Please inform us of how he is as soon as possible doctor" asked Dave

"I promise i will, as soon as we know" promised the doctor

"If you girls want to skip school today i can take you home" implied Dave

"Yes please" responded Brittany and Eleanor

"What about you Jeanette?" asked Dave

"No, i want to go to school, it will give me something to do today" answered Jeanette

Everyone got into Dave's car, it has never been so silent, everyone's was praying Simon would be alive and well, but yet having a slight feeling that won't happen, Everyone was sitting still and thinking

"Please Simon, pull through this" Sighed Alvin

"I know you Simon, you are gonna pull through this" Thought Jeanette, the car came to a gentle stop, Jeanette looked out her window to see her school

"Here's your stop Jeanette, now are you sure you want to do this, you can always just skip today" warned Dave

"Yes, i'm am positive" Jeanette nodded

"Well if you decide you want to, just give me a call and i'll be right over" promised Dave

opening her door she was hit by the fall breeze, as the autumn leaves skid across the cement. Jeanette entered the school, nobody was in the hallway except a few girls, Jeanette heard little bits of their conversation

"I heard Simon tried to kill himself" gossiped one of the girls

"Wow, i wouldn't expect that from Simon" responded her friend

"You wouldn't have expected it because he didn't! You girls would be idiotic to even believe that at all!" Jeanette snapped, the girls just rolled their eyes and left "Fuck, things spread fast."admitted Jeanette, She went throughout the day doing her best, but couldn't stop worrying about Simon, the bell rung ending classes for the day, Jeanette found her locker and opened it, she looked on her locker door and stared at the pictures of her a Simon, in the distance Elliot came out of his class. She know he is coming to her locker, and he did

"Hey, Jeanette i'm really sorry what happened to Simon" apologized Elliot

"Where were you?" sassed Jeanette, shutting her locker

"What do you mean?" questioned Elliot

"You know what i mean, don't play stupid, where were you when I needed you for once!" leered Jeanette

"I.. i had to go" explained Elliot

"Bull shit! you're such a bitch! we're over!" raged Jeanette, Jeanette rampaged out of the building

"Wow bitch get your ass back here" Elliot chased after Jeanette, Jeanette was about to cross the street when Elliot fiercely grabbed her arm and spun her around

"Let me go!" demanded Jeanette, glaring into Elliot's eyes

_**At The Chipmunk's house:**_

Dave, Alvin, and Theodore were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the phone to ring

"When will they call!" yelled Alvin

"Calm down Alvin, they will call us soon just be patient" verified Dave

'Dave, what if Simon isn't ok, maybe that's why they're not calling us" asked Theodor

"Theodor, we can't think that" responded Dave, just then the phone rang, Dave answered it

"Mr. Seville, i have bad news about Simon" announced the doctor

"What is it doctor" replied Dave

"Simon, he is in acoma"

_**Theres Chapter 10! Sorry for not posting sooner but i was really busy this weekend so yeah, anyways feel free to leave a review, and don't forget to check my profile for the posting date for the next chapter! and feel free to vote on my new poll! **_

_**Bye! :)**_


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT!

I'm sorry to say but i don't think i'll be able to update until at least November (Maybe sooner but not sooner then the 26th)

Oct. 26th is the end of the quarter for us and i need to get my head into school

Please don't hate me for this! i promise i will update ASAP until then BYE! and i'm really sorry!


	12. Heartbreak

_**Writer's block can't live with it...Anyways! yes, i did have much writers block with this chapter, But i finally got over it (Yay!) So for you Theonor fans out there i have news for you! i'm working on a Theonor story! (Double Yay!) anyways i will be posting it within this month, the first chapter is this in process sadly, so if i hope you guys are excited for that! So since you guys just probably wanna read this chapter already i'll shut up! so here's Chapter 11. **_

Dave was frozen in place, speechless "o...ok doctor thanks for calling" Dave quickly hung up the phone, Alvin and Theo sat there in hope it was good news, but their hopes were soon crushed by Dave's reaction, Dave could barely speak but was able to explain to the boys what is going on

"Boys, Simon, he is in a coma" Dave pulling a chair from the table and sat down slowly

"Acoma?" Theodore titled his head slightly in confusion

"Simon is unconscious and the doctors are unable to wake him up" explain Dave

"Oh... that's bad" Theodore was interrupted by a chair slamming into the table, Alvin furiously got up and opened the door and shut it behind him

Walking along the streets Alvin picked a leaf and started plucking little pieces off of it

"Why Simon, he doesn't deserve this, he is such an amazing person and most of all he is my brother, Simon i will find who did this to you.." whispered to himself

At the school:

"Let me go!" cried Jeanette trying to pull away

"Fine you want me to let you go, here" Elliot gave Jeanette a fierce push into oncoming traffic, Jeanette tripped backwards and looked over to see a car a few feet away

Elliot started to walk away not caring about what trouble he just put Jeanette in

"Jeanette!" screamed her sisters through the screech of tires, Elliot's walk was soon a sprint, Tears built up in Elliot's eyes but were soon wiped away, Elliot then made it to where his gang meets

"Hey Elliot, Finally you made it" smirked his gang leader

Back at the school:

Brittany and Eleanor dropped all their stuff and ran as fast as they could to save Jeanette

Jeanette was only seconds away from death when a random person tackled her out of the way of the car, Jeanette and her savior rolled into a ditch

"Are you okay?" Asked the person

"Yes i'm fine thanks to you, may i ask what your name is?" Asked Jeanette

"My name is Dimitri, i just transferred here" answered Dimitri

"Well Dimitri i greatly thank you for saving me, if it wasn't for you i would be dead by now"

"No problem, Saving beautiful girls is just my thing" teased Dimitri

"Is it now? well you're pretty good at it" giggled Jeanette

Brittany and Eleanor appeared at the top of the ditch

"You okay Jeanette?" yelled Brittany at the top of the ditch

"Yes, i'm very okay" giggled Jeanette

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow" winked Dimitri, Jeanette butterflies in her stomach but still had feeling for Simon, Jeanette started climbing up the ditch, and was pulled up the rest of the way by her sisters

"Lets go home" Sighed Brittany in relief that Jeanette was okay, Jeanette nodded

"Maybe we can go Trick-Or-Treating!" suggested Eleanor

"It's Halloween isn't it, hmm yeah we can do that, what do you think Jeanette?" verified Brittany

Jeanette was thinking about Dimitri his, Turquoise eyes, his dimples

"Jeanette, hello.." Brittany waved her hand in front of Jeanettes face

"Huh? oh yeah, we just need costumes" stated Jeanette

"Maybe Mrs. Miller can knit us some costumes" informed Eleanor

"Yeah cause she's got nothing better to do" teased Brittany

The Chipettes noticed someone coming towards them

"Who is that?" wondered Eleanor

"Who else has a big A on their shirt Eleanor" joked Brittany "Hey Alvin...How's your brother doing" asked Brittany

Alvin could only look down at the ground in depression "He... he... he is in a coma"

Jeanette felt like someone stabbed her in the heart, she was crushed, she couldn't believe Simon was in a coma

"No.. no you're lying!" yelled Jeanette, she started to run for the hospital

"Jeanette, wait!" yelled Brittany chasing her

"Hey, wait you can't leave me behind!" followed Eleanor

making her way to the hospital she quickly tried to find his room

"Room 17... Room 17, i gotta find that room!" she constantly thought to herself

"Room 17!" she quickly opened the door and seen Simon laying on the bed, motionless

"No... No! this can't be happening!" Jeanette fell to her knee in sadness

"Jeanette..." faintly thought Simon, still motionless "I gotta wake up" Simon's hand lightly glided against the soft sheet

_**Wah la! Chapter 11. ! hmm, so we have a love.. square? anyways give me your opinion on what you think of Dimitri so far, maybe we'll see more of him, anyways, sorry for such the long delay on the update! i really hope you viewers enjoy this chapter! There may be grammer problems, so sorry if there is. For you Simonette fans hang in there! Simonette stuff is on its way, i promise!**_

_**don't forget to R&R! bye! :D**_


	13. Hunted

_**Ah.. the feeling of inspiration... i just randomly got inspiration to get straight to this chapter! **_

_**So i was thinking.. and what if i would post short previews for the next chapters? i have a poll up if anyone wants to vote on that :) So for whoever is excited for the Theonor story i'll be doing, be prepared...because it's coming Nov. 19! Anyways here Chapter 12.!**_

_**(I would love to see what you thought so please leave a review, Enjoy! :D)**_

Jeanette opened her tiresome eyes, she was shocked to see her posters and bookshelves, Jeanette leaned up to notice she was in her room, she turned her head slightly and was surprised to see her sisters there

"What happened last night... and why does my head hurt!" she asked while rubbing the back of her head

"Well, kind of a short story.. we caught up to you, and we tried to calm you down while walking back home and you kind of slipped and hit your head on the ground"

"Any news about Simon?" Jeanette tightly crossed her fingers hoping to be relieved by good news

"Well... he-" "Short story short he is still the same, i get it" she sighed interrupting Brittany "Anyways Britt what time is it"

"11:39 pm" replied Brittany

"Dang, we missed out on the candy..i'm sorry" she apologized

"Well... not all of us" Brittany held up a big bag full of candy

'Oh, well at least you and Ele got some" Jeanette threw her legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom

_**At an abandoned dock: **_

"Such a pity Elliot, you can't take care of one simple Chipette, she is a distraction" yelled Damian

"I can take care of her just give me time, Damian!" informed Elliot

"Damn straight you will, or i will do it myself!" threatened Damian

_**Back at the Chipettes:**_

Jeanette was brushing her hair and whistling tunes by the her window, she went to go lay in bed when she was startled by a loud crashing sound that came from behind her, turning around she was grasped by a hand hidden in the dark

"Ah! Someone help!" she wailed getting brutally pulled back towards the window

Jeanette could hear her sisters rushing upstairs "Brittany! Eleanor help me!" cried Jeanette

nearly out the window, Brittany and Eleanor nearly busted down the door

"Jeanette!" screamed Brittany as Jeanette was fully pulled out the window, hanging on to the edge of her window she faintly saw a person, the mysterious person then slowly pulled out some kind of sharp object the moonlight reflected off of its blade

"Holy fuck... Brittany! Ele!" she wept in fear Brittany went to reach for her hand but was stabbed

'Fuck! damnit that hurt!" yelled Brittany

"I'm losing my grip!" cried Jeanette, her hands were both then sliced causing Jeanette to lose her grip

"No!" simultaneously screamed Brittany and Eleanor

"Ah!" Jeanette screamed falling to the ground, everything soon went black for her

Jeanette opened her eyes to see Simon

"Simon you're out of a coma!" she then noticed a dark figures approaching behind Simon "Simon, there is someone behind you" Simon stood there with his head tilted in confusion

the dark figure pulled out the same weapon, a knife "Simon he has a knife!" Simon turned around, the dark figure went in for a strike "Simon!"

Jeanettes eyes bolted open, Jeanette started to breathe quickly and was comforted by her sisters

"Jeanette, Jeanette are you okay!?" she faintly heard from her sisters, her hearing was getting better by the second

"Jeanette can you hear me!" yelled Brittany

"uh... Yes i can hear you Britt" replied Jeanette

"Lets get you inside and get you healed up" demanded Eleanor pulling her sister up off the ground

Walking home the mysterious person ripped off their mask, Elliot threw the mask to the ground and stomped on it in frustration

"Damnit! Fuck, what is Damian gonna say to this! I'm fucked" shouted Elliot, just then, a rag covered his mouth, struggling to break free, he became unconscious and was dragged into an alley, his vision was a blur for the first minute and finally came back

"Wakey, wakey Elliot" teased Damian

"Uhhhh... what happened" moaned Elliot

"Let's just say you failed at your mission, It's pretty sad, if you can't kill someone you have feelings for you will never be a real member, you had your chance but i'm taking this into my hands, we don't need you anymore. guys take him to the jail cell we made for worthless people" demanded Damian

"Yes sir" saluted the gang members

"No, i can take her out i can! give me one more chance!" pleaded Elliot

"No you can't, love is distracting you, so until you can get over her we're locking you up" snarled Damian

"No! you can't do this to me! or her! she has done nothing!" cried Elliot being carried away

"Ah, pathetic people these days, alright boys get some weapons we will get her tomorrow" explained Damian as he cocked his gun

"Practice shots! lets pretend this target is her!" laughed Damian through the various amount of shots

_Simon's eye shot open_

_**He is finally awake! So this chapter was a bit hard to do, cause i didn't know if you guys would hate it or like it so i tried to make it the best i could! :) I'm sorry it's so short of a chapter, i just really wanted to update! As for the poll i encourage you all to vote in it! it will really help me to know if you want little sneak peeks at the next chapters before they are posted! Don't be afraid to leave a review!**_

_**Bye! :3**_


	14. Hunted Part 2!

_**Wohoo! so hello everyone! This chapter is the kind of chapter i've been waiting to do, and i think it's what you guys have been waiting for too! Sadly i have to announce this story is coming to an end pretty soon.. i would say about 5 or 6 chapter are probably left : (. but let's not let that get to us! we still have 5 or 6 chapters left! So with that being said here is Chapter 13. Hunted part 2!**_  
_being dragged forcefully to a cell Elliot noticed something, he still had his knife, the members didn't notice it luckily _  
"This shall be fun" he laughed in his head, _Elliot firmly gripped onto the two members arms and kicked off a wooden box allowing him to flip back, the members fell on their backs quickly. Drawing his knife, he stabbed one in the heart, being hit by the gushing blood, the other gang member threw a punch at Elliot, Elliot dodged it with barely any space between his face and the punch, and He vicious stabbed the knife into the member's arm. _  
"Mother fucker!" yelped the gang member  
_he drew his gun from the dead member's cold bloody hand and with no regrets he blew off the yelping member's head off, the headless body fell to the ground lifelessly._  
"You're next Damian" Elliot growled wiping off the red crimson blood that splattered on his face  
**At the Hospital:**  
Simon leaned up gasping for air "Jeanette.." Simon worried through the gasps for air; a doctor walking by noticed him and rushed in to help.  
**At The Chipette's house:**  
_Morning finally came, sunlight hit Jeanette's face, the purple clad chipette rubbed her tired eyes, Jeanette leaned over and noticed her window was broken, that wasn't just a dream, someone is really after her. Jeanette put on her glasses and noticed it was 7:00am _  
"Crap, i got to get ready!" stepping over the broken glass, she made it to her dresser, walking to her bathroom something caught her eye, her calendar had words written in red pen, today was the "Math Bee". she brought two fingers to her lips and touch that date she had marked "If only you were awake Simon". Getting ready was a hassle, with minutes to spare she walked down the stairs ready to go to school. Jeanette was paranoid, she couldn't get over the fact someone, something is after her, knowing her sisters had her back made her feel a tad more comfortable. Walking up to the doors of the school was like walking into the gates of hell for her, Having eyes peer over at her like she was some kind of monster, hearing her name every step she took. Jeanette turned around to her sisters  
"Why did i have to come to school today" sighed Jeanette  
"Because, it's school, trust me sister, it's hell for us too" teased Brittany  
"you're safer here than out there just re-"  
"Come with me!" Theodore pulled Eleanor away from the group, they hide behind a wall  
"What's it Theodore?" Questioned Eleanor  
"I've got really good news!" cheered Theodore "Simon!"  
"What about him Theo?" asked Eleanor  
"Well it started this morning..." stated Theodore  
~~~Flashback~~~  
"Alvin.. s..um Theodore! It's time for school!" hollered Dave  
"Coming Dave" replied the boys  
The phone started to ring "I'll get it!" Yelled Dave "Hello?" answered Dave  
"Mr. Seville, i call to talk to you about Simon" responded the doctor  
"Please tell me you have good news..." pleaded Dave  
"I do bring you good news.. Amazing news as a matter of fact, Simon came out of a coma"  
Dave dropped the phone, He heard little noise coming from the phone  
"Hello? Mr. Seville? you there?" Dave faintly heard coming from the phone, Dave quickly picked the phone back up  
"Oh yes, sorry, anyways about Simon?" He replied  
"Yes, We would like to keep Simon here for a few more days, just to make sure he is ok" answered the doctor  
"Okay sounds good, Thank you so much doctor" Thanked Dave, hanging up the phone. "Boys i got some good news!"  
~~~End~~~  
"That's the good news!" smiled Theodore  
"Oh my gosh! this is good news! i got to go tell the group! But before I go" Eleanor grabbed Theodore and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran to tell the group  
"I love you.." Whispered Theodore  
Jeanette was walking down the hall when she was startled by Mrs. Davidson  
"You excited for the Math bee tonight!" she cheered  
"Yeah, it's a shame Simon couldn't be here tonight" responded Jeanette  
"Yeah.. but i know you Jeanette, and you'll win it for us and for Simon" stated Mrs. Davidson, Jeanette nodded and started to walk to her locker  
"Guys, we're meeting up now!" Dimitri whispered into his device  
_In an alleyway just a little ways out of town, Dimitri and his members met up there_  
"The reason why i called this meeting is because we have a life to save, her life depends on us, her name is Jeanette and Damian wants her for... for a sacrifice to the devil. Don't ask me why he does, tonight she will be participating in a Math Bee and I'm 99.9% sure Damian's goons will be all over that place, so we must be on guard, understood?" commanded Dimitri, his members nodded. "Alright meeting dismissed" stated Dimitri loading his gun, his members saluted and left "Don't worry Jeanette, we'll take care of Damian"  
_**At the school:**_  
Jeanette was almost to her locker when approaching behind her was Elliot  
"Jeanette!" hollered Elliot, catching her attention. she started to open her locker as fast as she could but it was too late, Elliot caught up  
"Jeanette please just listen to me!" pleaded Elliot  
"No! You tried to kill me!" screamed Jeanette  
"please just- ow!" Elliot cried in pain, she slammed her locker door into Elliot's face and started to walk away  
"Jeanette! I know who tried to kill you last night!" yelled Elliot, those words echoed through the hallways, all eyes turned to Elliot and her, Jeanette walked up and grabbed his shirt collar  
"Tell me everything!" She growled  
_**At the abandoned boat dock: **_  
"Alright boys tonight is the night, we will finally get our sacrifice for the devil" cheered Damian "You two!" Damian pointed to two of his members "You guys will be guarding, bring snipers, and if i say so shoot down our target, Dimitri will be there so be on lookout and if possible eliminate him" commanded Damian "Now for you two!" pointing at two other members "you guys will be undercover with the crowd, and on my command you will shoot" demanded Damian "The rest of you will be with me, we will take out Dimitri's men" demanded Damian  
"Meeting adjourned" finished Damian  
"Yes sir!" saluted the members, Damian started to load up guns "This is going to be a fun night!" laughed Damian  
**Well... that was Chapter 13! I really hope you all like it! i would have made this chapter longer but then I would kind of be rushing it! :) i will try and hurry with the next chapter!**  
**Until next time my viewers! Bye! :) (P.S don't forget to vote on the poll!)**


	15. Your the one

_**Let me just say, Thank you to whoever has read this far and have left reviews! I can't express how happy i feel when i see a new review! i've found out a problem i have been doing and i haven't noticed it, so i'll be fixing that, anyways! Here is Chapter 14! (Yes i know it says chapter 15 but "chapter" 11 was an announcement..)**_

on their way home from the hospital was Dave and Simon

"I'm glad to see you are awake, when i heard you were in a coma i...i was speechless" Dave spoke "Simon, do you remember how you fell off the balcony? Anything?" Dave asked

"It's all a blurr.. wait i fell off a balcony!" Simon replied

"You don't even remember that?" Dave asked

"No.. as a matter of fact, i barely what happened at all that night" Simon informed

"When we get home lay down for a bit so you-"

"No, i wanna go to school" Simon interrupted

"But doctor said you have-"

"No! i want to see Jeanette!" Simon interrupted again

"Fine, it's your choice" Dave sighed, They soon approached the school

At school:

"Tell me what you know!" Jeanette furiously yelled

"Let's go somewhere private" Elliot replied pulling Jeanette's hand off of his collar

"Why, so you can try and kill me again!" Jeanette screamed, She was then approached by Eleanor

"Jeanette! you'll never believe it! Simon is out of a coma!" Eleanor Cheered

Jeanette's face went blank but soon turned into a huge grin

"Are you serious! This is amazing!" She cheered, pulling her sister in for a huge hug, but her eyes soon shot to the door, the school door was opened by a Chipmunk in blue-clad

"Si...S...Simon!" Jeanette stuttered, she ran with tears filling in her eyes "Simon!" Jeanette cried

"Jeanette!" Simon smiled hugging her, not wanting to let go of her

"I missed you so much!" Jeanette whispered into his ears

"I missed you so much too!" Simon replied

"You're the one i want Simon, you are the one who i want to be with" Jeanette whispered, still hugging Simon, but soon let go and locked lips with him, but was rudely interrupted

"No PDA!" A teacher yelled, They couldn't help but laugh

"So i know you are still in the process of healing, but are you doing the Math Bee with me tonight?" Jeanette asked

"Oh! i forgot that's tonight! of course! let me go talk with Mrs. Davidson, i think she would like to know" Simon implied, walking away Jeanette couldn't help but to sigh in relief

"Together forever" Jeanette smiled

"Shit, now i'm gonna have another person to watch out for" Dimitri sighed

Elliot tried to sneak away unnoticed, but was soon busted

"Where the hell do you think your going mister!" Jeanette yelled

"Bye!" Elliot hollered running away

"Get your ass back here!" Jeanette yelled sprinting after him

Elliot ran into the boy's locker room

"She can't get from in here haha!" He cheered, Elliot's ears perked up, he could hear faint footsteps "Wow Jeanette didn't think you would follow me in here" Elliot laughed the footsteps followed the rhythm of the dripping faucet,"Jeanette?" He asked, Damian appeared around the corner

"Remember me pal?" Damian teased, Elliot's first instinct was to draw his gun, drawing his gun to shoot, his hand get pinned to the wall by a dagger

"I don't think so buddy!" Damian laughed, drawing another shimmering dagger, looking down at his dagger, he slowly tilt his head with a grim smile "A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do" Damian spoke, slowly approaching the pinned chipmunk

"Gotta.. get... this... dagger.. out.. of my arm!" Elliot groaned, panicking to unpin himself

"You know, i thought you were a worthy member, but i guess you aren't... such a pity" Damian spoke, coming closer and closer to Elliot, still panicking, but it was too late, he reached him "I'm waiting" Damian spoke

"For what?" Elliot asked

"For you to beg me for mercy" Damian answered

"I will never beg you for mercy you evil bastard!" Elliot yelled

"Is that so, well then!" Damian laughed sliding the dagger lightly across Elliot's cheek "Well, i guess this is it for you!" Damian yelled going in for a strike, but was soon interrupted by a dagger slightly slicing his cheek "Aw fuck!" Damian wept, Elliot drew his gun, and took aim, Damian quickly kicked the gun out of Elliot's hand and went for another blow, he barely dodged it, he quickly started crawling to his gun but was pulled fiercely back by Damian

"Not so fast!" Damian yelled, trying to slice at Elliot, fighting for his life, he kicked Damian in the face and crawled again for his gun, reaching his gun he turned around and shot various amount of bullets until noticing Damian was gone, the exit door was still swaying as if someone just exited, running outside the school, he looked around the area.. no sign of Damian

"Damn.." Elliot sighed

Jeanette got up for her desk and headed toward the door, it was the end of the day "Hmm this day went by fast, maybe it's because i'm so psyched for tonight!" Jeanette cheered. Down the hall she could see her true love, Simon waiting for her at her locker "This day just keep getting better and better" She thought

"Hey Jeanette" Simon greeted

""Hey Simon, i just can't believe you're okay, we have so much to catch up on..." She replied

"Yeah we do do.." Simon nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"So shall we be- mm..." She was distracted by Simon lips pressing against hers, all she could do is wrap her arms around him and lean in for more.

_**Not much of a cliffhanger! but i hope you like the Simonette in this chapter! So a few things to say before i go!**_

_**1. Don't forget to leave a review and feedback!**_

_**2. Don't forget to vote on my poll! (Please!)**_

_**and last but not least, i must say we are coming to an end to this story, i'm gonna try to finish this story as amazing as i can! **_

_**Well then! Bye-bye! :D**_


	16. The Sacrifice (Part one of finale)

**Hello my awesome fellow viewers! I'm excited for this chapter.. so i'm not gonna say much right now.. Here's chapter 15! :)**

Walking home for Jeanette and Simon was like paradise they couldn't stop looking into each others eyes and swaying their hands back and forth. Alvin looked at Brittany through the corner of his eye and slowly reached for her hand

"Bad Alvin, no!" Brittany yelled, smacking his hand away

"Damnit!" Alvin thought crossing his arms, Theodore and Eleanor couldn't help but let a few laughs slip. Simon and Jeanette sighed, they finally reached their houses

"Quick kiss before you go?" Simon asked

"Of course" Jeanette smiled, leaning towards Simon

"Ugh, come on lover boy..." Alvin groaned, grabbing Simon along

"Well, i guess see ya tonight Jeanette!" Simon hollered, getting pulled by Alvin

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes shut the door behind them

"Hey, i'm gonna need you tonight, i'll explain later just get here fast!" Dimitri demanded, ending the call

Dusk finally came, the clock struck 6:55, The Chipmunks and Chipettes were rushing to get ready

"Hurry up boys! we gotta be there by 7!" Dave seethed

"Coming Dave!" The boys simultaneously replied, they appeared at the bottom of the stairs and were tossed their coats

"Let's go, Let's go!" Dave ordered, opening the door

Behind the school

"Alright men, tonight's the night we must save lives, give no mercy to the gang members, everyone know the plan and their places?" Dimitri asked, He was answered by various amount of nods "Ok then, it has been an honor being your captain, now take your place!" Dimitri Commanded "Where are you Xayla..." Dimitri whispered

"Here!" Xayla screamed in Dimitri's ear

"Ah! Damnit Xayla! you scared the shit out of me!" Dimitri snarled, she couldn't help but let out a giggle

"Sorry, anyways what's so important that you hired me for" Xayla asked

"I need you for back-up, since you're an assassin i thought you would be quite handy, anyways, the mission for you is to help us protect a girl named Jeanette from my... brother.. and his gang members" Dimitri meaning the words more seriously than they sounded

"Sounds pretty clear, but why does your brother want this girl, Jeanette" Xayla asked

"He believes sacrificing her to the devil will bring him immortality.." Dimitri sighed

"I see.. I see.. well it's 7pm, so we better get in the school" Xayla proclaimed

"Yeah.. here take this device, this way i can contact you and give orders" Dimitri explained

Dave, The Chipmunks and Chipettes were rushing to get out of the car

"Come on we're going to be late! Hurry!" Jeanette worried

"You and Simon go ahead we will catch up later" Dave requested

"Ok, see you in there!" Simon yelled, running with Jeanette towards the school doors

In the woods west of the school

"Perfect, it's time men, we shall get our sacrifice or die trying! With everyone knowing the plan take your places in there!" Damian commanded

The crowds of people finally settled and took their seats, including Damians members

"Guys be on the lookout they could be anywhere" Dimitri whispered into his device

"Members, i will give the go when it's time" Damian told his members

"Welcome parents, and family to the Math Bee!" Mrs. Davidson announced "Representing our school is Simon, Jeanette, and Elliot!" Mrs. Davidson announced

Simon and Jeanette appeared at the stand but no sign of Elliot

"Well apparently Elliot is not here, so representing our school is Simon, and Jeanette!" spoke "Representing the opposing school is"

"Now boys!" Damian ordered, Smoke started to spread around

"Take them out men!" Dimitri ordered

"On it" Xayla replied

Xayla hopped off the roof landing on the balcony, she was spotted by one of Damian'

s snipers, bullet sounds roared through the auditorium, scream echoed. Xayla wielded her Katana and sliced the 1st snipers head right off, Shocked by seeing how fast he died, the other sniper fired skimming Xayla's arms

"Damn! i see how you wanna play!" Xayla yelled, The sniper fired various amount of shots before retreating to his machine gun, bullets tore into the wall missing Xayla, She knocked the gun out of his hands, going in for the kill she was struck by the sound of a girl, Jeanette

"Simon help me!" Jeanette cried, being picked up and carried away by Damian

"What the hell is going on!" Simon screamed, being blinded by another cloud thick smoke

"Xayla go after Damian! My men and I will take take care of his members and catch up with you!" Dimitri ordered

"Got it!" Xayla replied, she quickly decapitated the gunless member and broke through the balcony window and saw Damian escaping through the woods

"He must be heading to the docks..." Xayla thought, She noticed someone running towards the school, it was Elliot

"Brother?" Xayla questioned herself, Elliot looked up and saw on the roof his older sister

"Xayla? What are you doing here!" Elliot yelled

"Saving a life! follow me! we gotta hunt down Damian, i think he is heading towards the docks!" She yelled

"Got it! let's get going!" Elliot yelled, dashing towards the woods

"Put me down you monster!" Jeanette screamed in his ear, and started pounding on his back

"Shut up bitch" Damian replied, he heard footsteps behind him, glimpsing behind him he saw Xayla dashing towards him "Shit just what i needed" Damian thought

"Let her go Damian!" Xayla yelled

"Bite me bitch" Damian laughed

"Fine then" Xayla replied, she grabbed onto a tree trunk and hopped into the tree

"Where... where did she go!" Damian panicked, he was startled by bullets hitting the ground around him, Elliot was behind him now

"Great, Brother and Sister" Damian sighed

The rustling of the trees was getting closer and closer, as were the bullets to him, the rustling tree finally stopped when Damian reached the dock, He quickly tied up Jeanette and duct taped her mouth and waited for the appearance of Xayla and Elliot, he slightly drew his gun as the rustling trees got closer and closer until, Xayla shot out of the trees and sliced his gun in half

"What the hell!" Damian screamed hold the handle to his gun

"Let Jeanette go and i will show mercy" Xayla held the tip of her blade at his throat

"I will die before i surrender!" Damian cried, Damian spray pepper spray into Xayla's eye causing her to stumble back just a bit, He slipped past her blade a drew his pistol and shot, the bullet pierced right through her head. Elliot saw as the body of his lifeless sister stumbled to the ground

"No!" Elliot yelped, he ran at Damian, gun loaded, but was ambushed by many of Damian's gang members

"I will take you all on!" Elliot screamed, pointing his gun, One of the member threw a smoke grenade down causing Elliot to get dizzy and soon fall to the ground unconscious

"Tie him up boys!" Damian ordered

"Now for you to go night night!" Damian teased walking over to Jeanette

"Go to hell!" She yelled, before getting knocked out by one of Damian's punches

Back at the school

The crowds of peoples poured through the doors of the school, Dave, Alvin, Theo, Brittany, and Eleanor were nearly ran over by the horde of people running in fear.

Fear ran through their bodies, they all tried to push their way through the crowd of people

"Come on girls, and boys, we have to find Simon and Jeanette!" Dave yelled through the cries and screams of fear, with luck, they pushed forward reaching the auditorium, on the stage laid Simon, unconscious due to the smoke

"Simon!" Dave webted, running onto the stage to assist him

"Uh... d...dave?" Simon whispered

"Simon, what happened, where is Jeanette!" Dave stuttered

"They got her.." Simon said under his breaths

"Who got her! and what do they-"

"Mr. Seville, i can explain this" Dimitri approached "Allow me to introduce myself i'm Dimitri Baxter, i work with the FBI, my brother, Damian Baxter believe by sacrificing Jeanette to the devil will grant him immortality" Dimitri stated

"Why Jeanette though, what does she-" Dave was interrupted by a message on Dimitri's device

"No more time to talk, my men told me they spotted Damian and his remaining members have gathered at the docks, they said he was spotted loading Elliot and Jeanette onto a huge boat, if we want to see them again we best be going!" Dimitri commanded

_**So that's Chapter 15 (Part one of the finale!) I can't believe this story is almost over!**_ _**Question: Who's your favorite character so far? Don't for get to leave a review! Don't forget to vote on my poll! with that being said**_

_**Bye-Bye! :)**_


	17. Rock Bottom (Final chapter)

_**This is it... the final chapter to "Love gone wrong"... so without further more here is the Finale chapter "Rock Bottom"**_

"Mr. Seville i would like you to stay away from this mess, the FBI will handle this, same with you Simon" Dimitri spoke

"No, how can i stay away when Jeanette is tangled in this mess!" Simon refused

"Simon, you could lose your life coming with me, are you really going to take that chance" Dimitri asked

"For Jeanette, yes" Simon confirmed

"Well then we better get you some gear" Dimitri nodded

"Simon, please don't do this, you can lose your life!" Dave pleaded

"Please just trust me Dave.." Simon stressed, Dave nodded

"Well then let's get heading to the docks" Dimitri ordered

At the dock

"Hurry up men! the FBI will be here any minute lets go!" Damian yelled

Cautiously approaching the dock, Dimitri hands Simon a fully loaded pistol

"A pistol.. really.. okay i guess it could do" Simon sighed

"Sorry all i got" Dimitri apologized

One of Dimitri's men approached Dimitri

"So what has happened so far" Dimitri asked

"Not much, They're loading some stuff onto the boat but we can't make out the items" The man answered

"What about Jeanette, and Elliot" Dimitri asked

"From what we seen, they placed them at different ends of the boat, we have no clue why though" The man answered

"I have a bad feeling about this, but are all men ready? guns fully loaded?" Dimitri questioned, the man nodded

"Alright have gun ready on my command take them down, Simon and I will make our way onto the boat" Dimitri commanded, The man saluted and went back to the group

"Alright, Simon when my men start shooting we will have to avoid all contact with his gang, we will sneak around to the east side of the dock, and get on that boat, we will have to split up and find Jeanette, and Elliot, Shoot any enemies that get in your way" Dimitri explained, Simon gave a simple nod "Alright men, fire!" Dimitri yelled into his device. "Let's go!"

On the boat

"Looks like your boyfriend came you save you" Damian teased

"Yeah, and he will kick your ass, bitch" Jeanette promised

"We'll just see, well i better be going, got some problems to deal with" Damian laughed, Jeanette struggled to try and get untied from the metal pole but had no success. Damian approached the railing on the boat, His men were dropping to the ground like crazy, the shrieks from his men disturbed him

"I guess i gotta handle this myself, i always do.." Damian sighed, jumping over the railing, he landed successfully on the dock, he drew his gun and rapidly fired, the tables started to turn, Dimitri's men were now the one's dropping to the ground

"Simon this way!" Dimitri whispered, Simon made his way to him, who was hiding behind a stack of crates. slightly peeking over the crate, he spotted two members guarding the rail leading up to the boat.

"I seen this coming, anyways Simon i need you to take aim on one of the two and i'll take out the other, hopefully we don't draw attention to us" Dimitri explained, Simon wielded his pistol, slightly raising it each second, taking deep breaths, he was ready to fire

"Now!" Dimitri yelled, the sound of fire rang through the area, the sound caught Damian's attention and he spotted the two hiding behind the crates

"I got you know.." Damian spoke, reloading his gun

"Okay the coast is clear lets- Fuck!" Dimitri shrieked, bullets tore through the crates

"You aren't gonna get away this time!" Damian yelled, waving his gun back and forth

"I'll distract him! go save Elliot and Jeanette!" Dimitri ordered, Simon gave a simple nod and waited until he was distracted, Dimitri popped up from behind the crates and ran, he noticed through the corner of his eye a smoke canister attached to Damian's belt, taking quick shots he finally puncture the canister and smoke scattered around

"That's my signal" Simon thought, running toward the rail

"Pfft..pfft.." Damian sounded, spitting the smoke out of his mouth, Simon started to climb the rail, shots were flying past him, spotted by Damian he reached up and pulled himself the rest of the way up

"Close one.." He sighed in relief

"Perfect" Damian laughed, activating the timer he planted "In three minutes the boat will be destroyed by dynamite haha!" Damian laughed, Simon didnt know where to go but remember something

"they placed them at different ends of the boat" Simon remembered "But which end contains who!" Simon raged, he decided to go west

Back at the dock:

"You can't hide from me forever brother!" Damian yelled in frustration, His attention went to a figure running past crates, Damian held his gun up, aimed, and shot

"Ow!" Dimitri cried in pain

"Men go capture him!" Damian ordered, His men brought back Dimitri, dragging his feet, his head dangling down

"you shouldn't have messed with me brother, should've walked away when you could" Damian spoke, lifting up his brother's head

"it was worth it" Dimitri spoke

"Hmm, i see" Damian replied, slowly putting the end of his gun to Dimitri's forehead "Your choice" Damian ended, the sound of a gunshot rang through the area, Simon stopped in his tracks

"No!" Simon cried "That's it! i won't let your name go in vain Dimitri!" He screamed, Simon made his way up a staircase and heard a slight female voice

"Who goes there!" She yellled

"Jeanette... Jeanette!" Simon cheered, he fell to his knees, and assisted her

"Simon! i can't believe it's you! i thought i would never see your face again!" Jeanette cried

"Let me get you untied!" He indicated, helping her up. "We gotta find Elli- Ah!" Simon cried falling to the floor

"What was that!" Jeanette yelled

"It looks like part of the boat was blown up! we gotta hurry up and find Elliot!" Simon yelled

"Consider him found" Elliot laughed, stand at the doorway

"Elliot!" Jeanette cheered

"No time for talking! this boat is going to blow up, and if we don't hurry we're gonna blow up with it, now let's move!" Elliot demanded, They quickly went down the staircase, opening the exit door another part of the boat exploded

"10 more seconds boys!" Damian cheered

"Go go go!" Elliot ordered

"I see Damian!" Jeanette yelled, leering over the rail

"Jump!" Simon yelled, the three climbed over the railing, Jeanette pulled out her gun and jumped, falling through the air was like in slow-mo for her, She pulled the gun up and took aim

"My turn Damian" Jeanette whispered, Damian looked over to see them falling, he had no expression on his face, Jeanette pulled the trigger sending a bullet through Damian's head

They hit the water with a splash, the boat finally exploded, they popped their heads up out of the water to see the boat engulfed in flames.

"Is it over?" Simon asked, They were soon scared by multiple bullets getting shot taking out the rest of Damian's men

"Yes, yes it is" Jeanette smiled

The three of them pulled themselves onto the wooden dock, a car pulled up, rushing out of it was Dave, Theo, Alvin. Brittany, and Ele

"Simon! Jeanette!" Dave ran screaming, followed by the others

"Dave!" Simon and Jeanette yelled simultaneously, paramedics soon came, and loaded up the bodies

"What happened here!" Dave asked

"Long story Dave, we'll tell you on the way home" Simon laughed, Jeanette let out a little giggle

"Well okay.." Dave sighed getting in the car, followed by Simon and Jeanette, and they started to drive away

"I love you Simon" Jeanette smiled

"I love you too Jeanette" Simon smiled back

"Blah!" Alvin sounded

"Shut up Alvin!"

_So in the end Simon and Jeanette fell in love, and as for Elliot he was sent to an orphanage but was soon adopted by a loving family, with that being said.._

The End

_**Bam! That's the end of this crazy story!I hope you really liked it! i would like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, followed this story! i would like to give special thanks to..**_

_**ChipmunksRule4Ever**_

_**Alvinitty2468**_

_**I've decided i'm going to take a break from writing so until my next story.. (which will be coming soon) Bye! :)**_

_**P.S don't forget to vote on my poll! next story depends on it! :)**_


End file.
